加普拉樹林
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy XIII * '''類型''': 莫古利王任務 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/TheGapraWhitewood.jpg 官方公告] * '''相關活動''': [[加普拉樹林‧探索]] * '''活動時間''': 7/31/19 16:00 - 8/16/19 15:59 * '''兌換時間''': 7/31/19 16:00 - 8/23/19 15:59 King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. Story :''See also: [[/Story|Story]]'' This is the tale of a group of people that rebelled against the fate the gods had carved out for them. A military officer and a young boy hold on to their resolve as they trespass into a forbidden forest to continue their journey. Event Points 特有裝備能力 Battle Info BGN= The Gapra Whitewood - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use black magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Crawler (FFXIII)|Crawler]] |boss = [[Crawler (FFXIII)|Crawler]] |drop = '''50 event points''' }} |-| INT= The Gapra Whitewood - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Deal lightning damage to an enemy |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Crawler (FFXIII)|Crawler]] |boss = [[Silver Lobo (FFXIII)|Silver Lobo]] |drop = '''100 event points''' }} |-| ADV= The Gapra Whitewood - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No espers |mission-3 = Deal lightning damage 2 times or more to an enemy |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Crawler (FFXIII)|Crawler]] [[Silver Lobo (FFXIII)|Silver Lobo]] |boss = [[Barbed Specter]] |drop = '''150 event points''' }} |-| PRO= The Gapra Whitewood - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use a limit burst |mission-3 = Deal lightning damage 3 times or more to an enemy |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Barbed Specter]] [[Crawler (FFXIII)|Crawler]] [[Silver Lobo (FFXIII)|Silver Lobo]] |boss = [[Vespid]] |drop = '''200 event points''' }} |-| ELT= The Gapra Whitewood - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use 2 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = Deal lightning damage 4 times or more to an enemy |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Barbed Specter]] [[Crawler (FFXIII)|Crawler]] [[Silver Lobo (FFXIII)|Silver Lobo]] [[Vespid]] |boss = [[Milvus Velocycle]] |drop = '''250 event points''' }} |-| LGD= The Gapra Whitewood - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use 3 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = No magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Barbed Specter]] [[Crawler (FFXIII)|Crawler]] [[Milvus Velocycle]] [[Silver Lobo (FFXIII)|Silver Lobo]] [[Vespid]] |boss = [[Alpha Behemoth]] |drop = '''400 event points''' }} Boss Info (LGD) Tips * See [[Talk:The Gapra Whitewood|testimonials and discussions.]] * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** [[Corps Marksman]] drops 500 currency on defeat. ** [[Frag Leech]] drops 1000 currency on defeat. * [[Map|Maps]] will drop randomly from the boss, but are unaffected by item drop rate passives. * You can use [[Escape]] to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with [[Pod 153]], and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use [[Defensive Freeze]], [[Rikku's Pouch]] or [[World Destroyer]] to break their defenses. ** Use [[Crazy Day]] for imperil if needed. ** Use [[Hero's Rime]] from [[Siren]] or [[Apollo Harp]] to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. Videos